John is mine
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark and John are happy together but someone moves in and tries to destroy what they have…But Mark will do anything to keep John safe and to have him by his side M/M Slash Undertaker x John
1. Chapter 1

**Mark and John are happy together but someone moves in and tries to destroy what they have…But Mark will do anything to keep John safe and to have him by his side**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was an afternoon. Well…lunch time for me. I got my sandwich that my husband made for me. That's right…I'm married. I work at a factory to create animal feed.

I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up as I smiled at the phone.

"Hey baby…" I said

"Hey Mark…" he said "I just wanted to check on you…"

"I'm fine right here…and how about you?" I asked

"I'm fine…" he answered "Do you need anything…I can take you some things…or anything"

"No…you stay home…" I answered "I'm fine…but you should be sitting down and eating your lunch…I'll be home later on"

"Okay…take care" he said "Love you…"

"Love you too"

I hanged up and went to eating.

"Good afternoon person…" I looked up to see Glen walking up.

"Afternoon…thing..." I answered with a smirk

"Who were you talking to?"

"My love…"

"Umm…John Cena…." he laughed

"No…John Calaway…"

"Oh right…"

We laughed.

"How's Randy going?" I asked

"Good…in the house cleaning up…while I'm outside doing work…"

"Well you should work…" I laughed

"Well…I am"

"You're eating…"

"You too… so shut it"

I laughed harder.

"Any plans…thing"

"No…person…no plans"

I always call my brother thing; and he calls me person. It's weird isn't it? But we are brothers and its okay with us.

Our lunch was over and we have to get back to work.

"Later person…" he said as he walked to work. Glen goes off to work on driving the trailers. He transports bags of animal feeds to the store.

I have to work on the machine to cut the pieces and bag them up. It's kind of dangerous but I handle it well.

I worked for hours until I heard some talk. I turned around to see my boss, Hunter, with someone else. He looks new in town; our town is small so we know a lot of people.

"Mark Calaway…" I smirked and walked over to them.

"Boss…" I said with a smile

"Mr. Calaway this is Brock Lesnar…he is new in town…" said Hunter

I looked at the man. Brock Lesnar is his name. For some reason there is something strange about him.

"Well…Nice to meet you…" I said "I'm Mark…Mark Calaway"

"Nice to meet you…" he said with a smile.

"He will be…working outside loading the bags and taking them to the trailers…" said Hunter "This man knows everything…" he said as he pointed at me.

"Well…yes…true" I smirked

"You can ask him anything…" said Hunter "I'll let you get back to work…Later Mark"

I nodded and watched them walked by. I shrugged and went to work.

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I drove home and parked the truck. I am tired but at least I'm home. I got off and walked in the house. As I entered; I heard loud music.

I went to the kitchen and I see John dancing around. He had shorts but no shirt on. I licked my lips as I watched him dance.

I watched him dancing You're on my mind by Imposs. It has a good beat.

"I'm back…" I said

John gasped and smiled. He ran up to me and jumped on me. I held him tight as I kissed him deeply.

"Glad you are home…" said John "I was getting lonely…"

"Well…you are not lonely anymore"

John kissed me again and I let him down.

"I made you dinner" he said as he ran to the kitchen.

"John…you know I don't run" I said as I walked after him.

He had the plates ready and I walked up to him and kissed him. I sat down and he started serving me some food.

He then sat down. We started eating. The food was chicken. John looked up at me.

"How was work…?" he asked

"Same until one part…"

"Really…?" he asked

"Yes…someone was hired today; he just moved in and now he works there"

"Oh…did you meet him?"

"Yes…his name is Brock Lesnar…" I said

"Um…I guess he is new…never heard of him" said John

"Well he is…and he works at the factory"

"That's good…anything else?" he asked

"No…" I said "Just same old stuff…"

"That's good…" he smiled

"And you…what did you do?" I asked

"I been here…" he laughed "Listening to music…cleaning up…and you know TV"

"Hope you got something done…?"

"Oh yes I did…" he said "I worked out…and I done with it…"

"Of course…" I laughed

We picked up our plates and put it in the sink. I went to the living room and dropped down on the couch.

I'm so tired; standing for a long while. I turned on the TV and watched a few sports if not shows. John was cleaning up the dishes along with the table. He was humming a song and I just watched him.

He smiles as winked at me. I lifted an eyebrow. He laughs harder and went back to work. I shook my head and went to take a good shower. I took a while but finished. I walked down and sat on the couch again.

John finished and sat next to me. We tangled our fingers together and John laid his shoulder on my shoulder.

Some movies came on so we watched it. I felt John sleeping so I turned off the TV and went to bed. I placed him down and I went to lock the door and turn off the lights.

I then followed upstairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mark P.O.V**

A beeping sound was heard and I got up. I hate mornings; it's so early. I get up at five and head to work at six.

I turned off the alarm and went to change to my working clothes. I got all my stuff and yawned. I went to John and kissed him on the forehead.

I smirked as he groaned and went back to sleep. I then went out and went to work.

I arrived and I parked the truck. I headed to the office to check in.

"Morning Person…" said Glen

"Um…Morning thing" I said

"Sleepy still…?" he asked

"Yes…" I answered

"Hey guys…there is tacos if ya'll want breakfast" said Hunter

"Thanks…" we both said

I got one along with Glen. I came back and got another one. I bumped into Brock.

"I'm sorry…" I said

"It's okay…" he said as he walked on.

I shrugged and went to my work spot. It was still dark; but we have enough light.

* * *

It was lunch time and I forgot to pack my lunch. I texted John about bringing my lunch. I waited until he gets here.

John parked and walked to find me. he walked a few steps until he bumped into Brock.

"I'm sorry…" said John

"It's okay…it's my fault" he said. He then smiled and looked at him.

John smiled and nodded and walked by.

"Wait…what's your name?" asked Brock

"I'm John"

"I'm Brock…would you like to go out" he asked

"Um…no sorry…" said John "I can't"

"Well it doesn't have to be today…"

"I can't really…I…"

"John over here" I yelled

"Oh…that's my husband…um…see you later…I guess" said John as he ran to me. Brock let out an angry sigh.

"I guess…" whispered Brock

I hugged John and kissed him.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch" I said

"You're welcome…" said John

I kissed him again. "Want to eat here?"

"Sure" said John.

I walked him to the lunch room and we sat down.

"Person…"

"Thing"

John stared at us with confusion. Glen then smiled at John.

"Hey John…what brings you here?" asked Glen

"Oh…I brought some lunch for my loving man right here…" said John

"I wish my man would do that…" said Glen

"Why…where is Randy?" asked John

"He is out working…they called him in" said Glen

Glen and Randy got married before us. Randy works as a nurse.

"Anyways…John what did you do this morning?" I asked

"I went to work" said John

John works as an assistant at one gas station.

"Of course…" I smiled

John smiled. We ate some more and we talked about what had happen here and there. It's almost one; which is time to work.

"Well…got to work…and you too person" said Glen with a laugh

"I will…" I laughed

John got up along with me. I held his face and kissed him.

"See you at home" said John

"Later…" I said

I walked to my working station as John went to his truck.

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mark P.O.V**

John kept on walking to his truck. He was stopped by Brock; he just stood in front of him.

"May I ask something?" said Brock

"Yes…" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" he asked

"Um…I don't know….if I have time…" said John "I have to get to work"

Brock nodded and smiled "Well…when you have time tell me"

"Sure thing…"

John nodded and went to his truck. He then started driving off to his work. I just kept on working.

I got off of work and walked to my truck. I got on and I said bye to Glen. I looked over to see Brock getting on his car.

I shrugged and went home. I parked and got my stuff and walked inside. I was outside and I hear music.

Man…John listens to music real loud. I can hear from outside. I sighed and got inside. John was dancing around.

I love it when he dances. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mark…" he laughed

He turns around and kisses me.

"How did it go?" he asked

"It went well" I said

"Well…we don't have any groceries…so we need to get some things…" said John

"Oh…" I sighed "Well let me take one quick shower…"

"Okay…hurry up…hot stuff "smirked John

I went upstairs and took a shower. I put on some clothes and went out. John was already ready; so he just waited for me.

We got on the truck and drove to the grocery store. John went around picking out what we need. I just stayed near the cart and waited for him.

John looked for bread. Brock went up behind him.

"John?" he asked

"Oh hey…Brock…" said John

"What brings you here?"

"Oh…shopping…we need food" smiled John

"Same here…" said Brock "but I need food"

"Well food is good" laughed John

Brock nodded "John…had anyone ever told you that you are so handsome"

John blushed and nodded "Oh yes…"

"Well you are" Brock smiled

"Well…only one person tells me I'm handsome…and that's my husband"

"How long have ya'll been married?"

"Five years…the best years of my life" answered John

"Glad to hear"

"Yes…" said John

John went to grab a bread but Brock hand went under his. John smiled nervously.

"Sorry…" said John "You can take that one…"

"Oh no…you can have it…" said Brock "You got here first…"

John nodded and grabbed the bread. Brock went to get another but ends up falling and John caught him.

"Thanks…" said Brock

"Well…you're welcome…" said John

Brock blinked a few times and kissed John. John pushed him back.

"Hey" said John

"I'm sorry…but I can't help it" said Brock

Brock went to John and grabbed him.

"You are so hot…" said Brock

"Let me go…" said John

Brock started kissing him. John pushed him back again.

I saw the whole thing and went to John.

"Buddy…you better walk off" I said to Brock

"Look…it was a onetime thing…" said Brock as he backed away

"I don't care…" I yelled "You don't ever touch what's mine…you hear"

"Fine…" Brock smiled and walked off. John hugged me tight.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yes…now that I'm with you…" said John "I tried to fight him…"

"It's okay…I know you didn't mean to kiss him"

"I love you Mark" said John

"Love you too baby" I said as I kissed him.

"Now let's finish shopping so we can get home" he said with a smile.

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I walked into my work and I noticed Brock wasn't here. Glen walked by me.

"I heard Brock just quit" said Glen

"Really…?" I said "Great…I wanted to talk to him"

"About what?" asked Glen

"Let's sit down" I said

"Okay…" said Glen

"Brock…kissed John yesterday" I said

"Holy Shit…" said Glen "What did John do?"

"He tried to push him back but I guess he was too strong" I said

"What did you tell Brock…?"

"I told if he ever touch what's mine again I will hurt him"

"Well good…so I guess that's why he quit…"

"I guess so…"

"Well let's get to work…"

I walked to my station. I turned on the machine and it started making noise. I hate it when it doesn't work; it's really hard to fix.

I stopped the machine. Inside the machine it has nothing but gears. Well it is to cut the wood; or food to make it to smaller pieces.

I opened the top and looked at the cutting gears. Something popped and everything shoots out. I gasped as I tried to dodge it but was hit on my eye.

I yelled as I fell down. I kept on yelling as I felt blood flowing down my eye. More gears starting shooting out. I covered myself; and one cut my shoulder. I tried to crawl away but the pain of my eye stops me. My shoulder is now aching but the cut.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"MARK!" yelled Roman as he ran to me. Roman works with me also. He works with the machine right next to me. Roman dodged a few gears flying.

I kept on yelling. Roman helped me up and we walked outside from the machine. Steve sees us and ran to us.

"Oh my god Mark…" said Steve "What happen?"

I kept my eye covered. "I don't know…the machine didn't so I opened the top to fix it…"

"But was it off?" asked Steve

"Yes…" I said "But then suddenly a loud pop noise was made and everything went flying"

"But how…?" asked Roman "Just yesterday…it was working…"

"I know…" I groaned

"We have to take you to the hospital…" said Steve

"Roman do me a favor and call John…" I said "But tell him I'm fine"

"Sure thing…" said Roman

I nodded and went with Steve. I then see a trailer and it was Glen.

"What the…Mark you're bleeding…" yelled Glen

"I'm fine…" I said

"Okay…I'll meet you at the hospital" said Glen

Steve placed me inside his car and he drove as fast as he can. I'm feeling a little dizzy by the pain. My eye is hurting like hell. My shoulder cut feels so deep.

"Hang in there Mark…" said Steve

We made it and Steve helped out and went into the hospital. The nurses saw the bleeding.

"Over here…" she said

Randy came up running and he gasped.

"Mark…" he said "You okay?"

"I'm fine…but hurting as hell" I groaned

"Well…hang in there…we will fix you up"

They whipped the blood away from my eye. I can barely see anything. I yelped as they touched it.

"You have a cut barely next to your eye" said Randy "If it was closer…you would have lost your eye"

I sighed "That's a scary thought…"

"What happen…?" asked Randy "I thought you know what you were doing"

"I do…" I said "But the machine broke on me and then pop…everything went flying"

"Oh my…machines don't do that though…" said Randy as he started stitching my eye cut.

"Ouch…" I groaned

"Sorry…" he said "It's going to hurt…"

I nodded and sighed.

"Did anyone else got hurt…?"

"No…I think it's just me" I said

"How about Roman…he works with you…" asked Randy

"He is was next to me…he didn't get hit"

"Good…" said Randy

I flinched as Randy finished. He smiled.

"There you go…now your shoulder…"

"It's nothing really…"

"Oh shut it…"

I flinched as he worked on my shoulder.

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I heard the door opened wide open. I looked up to see John. He looks worried.

"OH god…Mark" said John as he hugged me. I have a patch on my eye. John caressed my face and kissed me "I' m so glad you're okay…"

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"Roman told me everything…"

"I asked him to…"

"He told me your were fine…but I had to see it for myself"

"I'm sorry that I worried you"

"It's okay…as long as you are fine…" John kissed me again.

"Hey best friend…" winked Randy

"Hey friend…" said John "And thank you for helping Mark…"

"Don't worry about it…it's my job" said Randy

John kissed my cheek and sat down on the chair.

"You are going to have to wear that patch for four weeks" said Randy "The cut was deep and the stitches need to heal"

"Alright then…" I said "Can I still work…"

"That depends how you feel…" said Randy "But don't work today…"

"Okay…"

Randy smiled "You are free to go"

I got up with help of John. We walked outside. I stopped and stood in front of John.

"I'm sorry I worried you…" I said

"No…don't be…" said John "I know stuff like that happens…I'm so glad it was nothing major…"

John drove us home and we sat down.

"Okay…well I have to get back to work…" said John "I can call them and tell them I can't go back…"

"No…" I said "You go ahead and work…"

"You sure…?"

"Yes…I'm fine…don't worry about me anymore"

John kissed me and went to work. He walked back and sees Dean working on the cashier.

"I'm back…" said John

"Oh good…so how is Mark?" asked Dean

"He is good…it was nothing major…but he did got cut in the eye"

"Oh ouch…" said Dean

"And Roman…" asked John

"He said he's fine…he is checking how the cutting gears thing flew out" said Dean

"Okay…good"

The door open and Brock comes in. John went to the cash register and Dean went back to food section. John gave him a glare but then relaxed.

"I heard about the accident" said Brock

"Wow…news spread fast…" said John "It was nothing…Mark is at home now…he is good"

"Glad to hear that" said Brock "Oh…20 on number five"

I got his money and activated the gas machine. Brock smiled and walked off.

"Damn It!" yelled Brock as he placed gas on his truck.

John went back to reading a comic. Dean finished with the food and sat next to John.

"I guess everyone knows about the accident" Dean said

"I guess so…but I though he works there…" said John

"Really…I never knew that…"

"Maybe he had a day off today…"

"You look tense…"

"Brock kissed me last time"

"Oh wow…you should have punch him" said Dean

"I know…but we were in public so I couldn't do anything" said John

"Man…if Roman kisses someone else I will punch the hell out of the other guy…" said Dean "I mean…Roman is mine…I don't care if we are in public"

"Mark did threaten him" said John "Which is good enough…"

"That's true…"

John and Dean stayed till their shifts were over. John locked up the station and Dean went to his car. John sighed as he walked to his car. He turns it on; puts on his music.

He then drives off on to home. John looks at the rear mirror and sees a car up close to him. John flickers his lights to let the man know to pass him up.

"What's wrong with this guy?" asked John "Pass me up…damn"

The car up real close to his truck; John went faster but tried not to go over the speed limit. The house was coming up and John turns. The car went passed by and was never seen again. John parked and went running inside.

"Hey John…" I greeted

"Mark…" he said as he kissed me. He looks pale…like something had scared him.

"Something wrong…?" I asked

"No it's nothing…I thought this one guy is following me but it end up being a asshole" said John "But he did scare me"

"Well glad you here…" I said "Let that guy go…assholes are like that anyway"

"You're right…" said John as he kissed me.

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I got up and stretched. I heard a honking sound outside. I groan as I got ready for work. I have asked Glen to pick me up since I can't drive yet.

I kissed John on his shoulder and left. Glen was playing music and was dancing. I groan and went up to his truck.

"Morning Person…"

"Morning thing"

"Wow…well don't you sound grumpy" he laughed

"I hate mornings…always had…and always will"

"I thought you are used to it"

"No…not yet…ever since my schedule changed"

"Which was three months ago"

"Just drive…"

Glen drove off and made it to work. We went to the lunch to see if there is breakfast. Well there is always breakfast.

We sat down. Roman came in and sat next to us.

"Mark…" he said "We looked through the machine and inside a steel pole was stuck in there…"

"Wait…what?" I raised an eyebrow "How…?"

"I don't know…" Roman took it out and placed it on the table. It was a pipe. How does a pipe get stuck in there?

"How…the only way the thing can be stuck if someone puts it there" said Glen

Roman nodded. Steve sat next to us now.

"I think this place is haunted…" said Steve

"Oh shut Steve" I said

"Can you work…?" asked Roman "I mean doesn't that patch distract you"

"No…not really…" I said "It does bug me…but I can handle it"

"Do you guys know anyone who also works with ya'll?" asked Glen

"We have two guys…they work night shifts" said Roman

"Who…?" asked Steve

"Show and Ryback…" said Roman

"We need to ask them" I said

The hours passed and we working. The machine works fine now. I turned it on and placed pieces of food. I watched it cut away.

"Mark…" said Hunter

"Sup Boss…" I said

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better…now" I said

"Good…look I will pay for your medical bill if you need money…" said Hunter "I mean I care for you Mark…"

"I know…and I appreciate it" I said "The bill is 300 bucks…"

"Okay…I'll send you the cash…later on"

"Okay…"

Hunter smiled and walked off. I went back to work. I can't see well and the pain in my eye started hurting. I got some water.

My shift is over and I went home. John was sitting down watching a horror movie I guess.

"JOHN!" I yelled

John jumped and yelled as he felled off the couch. His popcorn spilled all over the floor. I laughed out loud.

"Mark…" he yelled "You gave me a heart attack….holy shit"

"I'm sorry…babe…" I said as I kissed him.

"It's okay…but don't do that ever again…" said John

"Okay…but no promises"

I sat next to John and I hugged him.

"I found out why the machine popped"

"What happen?" John asked

"There was a steel pipe inside the machine…"

"What…how did it get in there…?" asked John

"I don't but I'm going to ask Ryback…" I said

It was ten; that's when the night shift starts. I got my phone and called Ryback.

"Hey deadman…" he answered

"Hey Big guy…" I said "I was wondering if you know how the steel pipe got in there…"

"No…I don't" he said "I searched the machine yesterday and that's when I found the pipe"

"So it was done before your shift"

"Yes…and I guess maybe yours…"

"Can you ask Big Show…?" I asked

"Yeah…hold on…"

I waited for a good three minutes. Ryback returned.

"No…he says he has no idea…" he said

"Great…" I whispered "When you guys left…did ya'll see anyone around…"

"No…once I left…everything was closed until the morning shift opens…"

"Alright…thanks…" I said "Talk to you later…be careful big guy"

"Alright…bye" he said as he hanged up.

I'm still wondering how the pipe got there. I shrugged and went to sleep.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was Sunday; my day off. I wanted to sleep in. John gets up pumped and starts heading downstairs. He then turns on music.

I growled as I placed a pillow over my head. I could hear the beat. It was ten when I woke up and stretched.

I still heard some music. It was my favorite song though. It was Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen. It has a nice catch to it.

I walked downstairs and I heard John singing and dancing as he cleaned the house.

"Even if were just dancing in the dark" John sang as he swayed "Even if were just dancing in the dark"

I hugged him from behind. John smiled as we both started dancing his song. I carried John bridal style and spun him around. He laughs out loud as I smiled wide.

I stopped and placed him down. The song finished and dancing queen came on. John walked like a girl to the kitchen. I laughed out as I watched. He ass though…

I walked to the kitchen and watched him cook.

"You are the dancing queen…" John singed

John kept on dancing as he started cooking breakfast.

He finished and served us plates. I smirked as he sat down and we both ate.

"What should we do today…?" asked John

"Sleep…" I said

"Oh no…we should go out…" he said

"But my eye…is hurting like hell"

"Oh…I'm sorry" he said

"But we can go out…" I said "I don't mind…"

John smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Good…we should just go to the park"

"Sounds nice…"

We finished our plates and John placed them on the dirty dishes. I walked up him and kissed his neck.

"Oh Mark…" he said

I dragged him to the table and kissed him. I turned him around and he was facing me. I kissed every inch of his neck.

"MMM…Mark"

I lifted him up and placed him on the table. John held my hair as I kissed him. I pulled down his shorts along with his briefs.

"Oh yes…" he groans

I licked his chest as I spread his legs and went in between. I slide down my shorts. I then insert him. He groans and claws my shoulders.

"OH Mark…"

I slowly thrusted; slowly getting the rhythm. I placed my hands on the table as I thrusted to him. John groans and flips his head back.

John cums and seconds later I came inside him. I almost lost my balance but John held me tight. We both kissed and I smirked.

"Let's head out and have some fun" I whispered

"Sure thing…" he said as he smiled wide. "I don't think I can walk yet"

I picked him up and we got our clothes on. We rested for a while until I stood up and we went out.

I parked on the park. I held his hand; walked around the park. It was a beautiful park. I remember the day I proposed to John.

He was swinging in the swings…and I went up to him and asked him to marry me. He said yes and jumped at me and we both fell together. He was so happy.

"Today is a beautiful day isn't it?" asked John

"Every day is…" I said "Because I get to wake up next to you…"

John blushed and hugged me. "I love you"

"Love you too…"

We walked another round until we sat on the bench. John placed his head on my shoulder; we stayed like that looking at sky.

"I'm hungry Mark…" he whispered

I laughed "You want burgers….?"

"Yes…please" he said

I nodded and got up. "I'll be back…"

John stayed where he was at until someone came up. John scooted over to let the man sit and he looked the other way.

"Aren't you handsome…" said the man

"Um…thanks…" said John "I'm taken…"

"Oh…he must be a lucky guy…"

"Oh well…he sure is" said John

"Oh…I'm Paul…" he said

"John…"

"Oh…nice name" he said

"Thank you…"

Paul went closer to John. He scoots further away and stares confused.

"Umm…Sir…"

Paul laughed "Sorry…I was just getting a closer look"

"So…who is the lucky man…?" he asked

"I'm not saying…" said John

"Oh…you better answer me"

* * *

...


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mark P.O.V**

"I'm not going to answer you" said John "It's my own life…and I barely met you"

"John…I got us lunch…" I stopped in front of the man "May I help you…?"

Paul laughed "Oh…so he is the lucky guy…"

"Excuse me" I said

"Oh…I'm Paul" he said "What happen to your eye?"

"Okay…" I said "And I was in an accident…."

"Oh my well I was just talking to this handsome young man" he said

"Well…that handsome young man…is mine"

Paul laughed even harder. He got up, went closer to me and I stared with a raised eyebrow.

"Not for long…" he whispered as he walked passed me. I glared at him. How dare he talk to me like that? If I see him again I will give him a beating.

"Mark…forget about him" said John

"Did he say anything to you…?" I asked

"No…." he said "He just mentioned I was handsome and that's it"

"Well…crazy people out there"

We ate our burgers and we talked. I then heard my truck alarm going off. I looked at John as he looked at my worried.

We got up and ran for it. By the time we got there the truck was written all over the place. I see three guys running away from the truck.

"Fuck…" I yelped as I ran after them. I couldn't reach them. I grabbed a bat I always keep in my truck and threw it. I yelped as one of them got hit on the leg.

I grabbed the rope and tied him up. I dragged him towards the truck.

"Mark…" cried John

I ran to him and he was staring at the truck with wide eyes.

 _You will pay John_

"What the hell?" I said

"Over here too…" said John

 _For taking what's mine!_

I hugged him as he placed his head on my chest. I grabbed the cell phone and called the cops. We waited for five good minutes until the police arrive.

"What happen here?" asked Shawn along with Dwayne or The rock.

"Someone destroyed my truck" I said angrily

"Of course they did…" laughed Shawn

"Shawn…really…" I asked

"Well…looks like they were angry at you…"

"I don't know Shawn…but all I know is someone trashed our truck and I think someone is after John"

"What makes you say that?" asked The Rock

"The messages on the truck…"

"Oh…looks pretty serious" said Shawn

"We caught a person…over there" I said

The guy was struggling to get free. He had a masked and was all covered. Shawn and Rock went up to him and picked him up.

"Well…looks like you are caught" said Shawn

"Let me go!" he yelled

"Oh no…" said Rock "First we want answers…"

They picked him and dragged him towards the police car. They dragged him passed us and he looked at us. I think…he was facing us.

"John…you better be careful…" he laughed

I hugged him and gave the person a glare. No one is ever going to hurt John. They took him in the car and drove off.

"Shawn…we might need a ride home" I said

"Well…I got stuff to do…" he said "Call someone else…"

"Really…?" I said but he ran to his car and drove off. Oh my…I will get him for this.

"Who do we call?" asked John

"I'll call thing" I said

"Thing…?" John raised an eyebrow

"Oh…Glen"

He laughed and kissed me. "Okay.

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Mark P.O.V**

The next day we did our stuff. I had to go to work but luckily I don't go in till one. I still have the eye injuring so they told me to relax a little.

I got a call.

"Hello…" I answered

"The man you just caught is Seth Rollins"

"He was the one that destroyed our truck" I said

"Yes…he is" said Shawn

"He had two other friends with him…"

"Seth won't confess…" said Shawn "He keeps telling us that he is the only one that did it"

"Well…keep pressuring him…or else I will go and beat it out" I said

"I can arrest you for that"

"I don't care…I want answers"

I hanged up and sat on the couch. My truck was destroyed but why did he destroy it. John had nothing to with Seth. John will never take or hurt anyone.

I heard crashing sounds; and I got up. I grabbed a bat and went towards the noise. I growled as I went to the backyard. I then see two guys trying to escape.

"Not this time" I whispered

I ran after them and hit one on the leg. I chased after the other. I grabbed his shirt and dropped him down. I hit his leg; I think I broke it.

"Who are you?" I yelled at them

"My name in Joey…" said one of them

"And you two!" I asked

"My name is Jamie" he yelled back.

I punched him on the cheek.

"Why are ya'll here?" I asked

"You don't need to know…mister" said Joey

I kicked him again "Tell me…"

He spit at me. I grabbed my bat and lifted it up. They both yelped in fear. I was then tackled down. I yelped in pain as I rolled over.

I got up and searched for the one that tackled me. If I didn't have the eye patch I probably would've got him now.

I was hit on the hit. I fell down hurting. I yelped as I tried to move but my whole body just gave up on me.

"See you later…" said one of them. The third guy came up to me and kicked me on the head. I yelped as I hit the ground.

"I will…get…you for this…" I groaned

* * *

John came in through the door and walked to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and headed towards the living room.

"Mark…you here" he said

John raised an eyebrow.

"He must be sleeping" said John as he walked up the stairs. He looked everywhere; he arrived at the door and opened it "Mark…time to wake…"

John frowned when he didn't see him there. He checked in the restroom; he then checked outside in the front porch.

"Mark" yelled John

I blinked a few times as I heard my name. It was John…he is here.

"John…" I barely screamed. I was too weak to yell.

"Mark…where are you?" he asked as he kept searching the house. John went outside and walked to the backyard. "Mark…"

John looked ahead and finds me. I tried to raise my hand but I can't feel anything. The hit on the head really did got me.

"Mark…" he yelled as he ran as fast as he can. He rolls me over to where I was facing up. John checked my head.

"Mark…you're bleeding…" whispered John "What happen?"

"Two…intruders tried to attack us…" I said "But the third one came out and hits me…on the head"

"Oh…my…" John gets up and picks me up as well. We walked inside the house and I sat on the couch. John got some water and a towel. He wets the towel and places it on my forehead.

I flinched as he placed it.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered

I can see the blood on the towel.

"You should have called…" he said with anger

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"You won't…it's just…I could have helped you"

"I thought I can handle…it"

"Mark…you are hurt from the right eye…you can barely see…why would you think you handle it"

"I don't know…strength"

John smiled and kissed me. "I just want you to be careful"

"I will…" I said

I hugged John.

* * *

It was one and I got ready for work. John already headed to his work. I slowly drove to the factory.

"Mark…glad to see you" said Glen

"You too" I smiled

"Where have you been?" asked Glen "I heard about the truck thing"

"Yeah…it was Seth that did it…along with his two friends Joey and Jamie…"

"How do you know…?"

"I caught them all but all escape except Seth…he is in jail"

"Why did they attack you?"

"Something John did…I think they want John"

"Oh…that must be tough"

"Yes…and I can't do anything about it"

Glen placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be okay"

* * *

...


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Mark P.O.V**

John finished with one customer. Dean was watching over the food.

"Dean you know Seth right?" asked John

"Yes...why?" asked Dean

"Do you know why he wants to get me?"

"Seth wants to get everyone…he thinks he is all great but all he is and ever will be is a bitch"

John laughed little "There was a message on the truck that said I'm going to pay for taking something away from him"

"Of course" Dean rolled his eyes "Maybe…he mistaken by someone else"

"I don't know…but"

Then gun shots were heard. John and Dean jumped behind the counter; and tried to cover themselves.

"What the hell!" yelled Dean

"Stay down" yelled John

The guns shots got closer and lots of people screamed.

"What…" John got up and saw a man with two guys. He gasped as he watched them.

"We have to call the police…" whispered Dean

John nodded and took out his cell phone. The man turned around; marched towards them. He had a black mask on.

The man got Dean and threw him to the other side. Dean yelped as he hits a pile of boxes. He groans and stays there.

"Stay away from me" yelled John

He got his cell phone and dialed Mark's number. The man laughed and grabbed his shirt.

* * *

I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up.

"John…" I said "Hello…"

On the phone I can hear some yelling and screaming.

"John!' yelled at the phone

"MARK HELP!"

I heard what I had to. I ran off. I then see Roman walking by.

"Roman…I think Dean is in trouble"

Roman stared with worry "Let's go help"

We both went to my truck and I drove as fast as I can. I see the gas station and polices were surrounding the area.

I parked and ran for it along with Roman. He was tackled by the police.

"No…" he yelled

I ran for it but was stopped by the cops.

"No…" I yelled

"Stay back" they yelled. Roman and I fought to get free. I punched one down and ran for it.

"John!" I yelled. I ran but was tackled down again. The cops got on top of me and handcuffed me. "NO…John is in there…I have to save him"

"Stay back Sir…"

They picked me up and I tried to get free. I then see John; he had his hands tied behind his back. John was yelling out. He was smashed towards the window and I see the man.

The same man that intrude my house.

"No…" I yelled

The handcuffs are hurting my hands.

"This is the police…you are surrounded" said one officer.

"It won't work!" I yelled

Shawn came up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shawn…please…let me go…John is in there"

"I'm sorry Mark…"

The man came out and got a gas pipe. He spreads it all over the place. The police was about to shoot.

"Don't shoot…" I yelled "You are going to cause an explosion…the gas is spread everywhere"

I tried breaking the handcuffs. Well…they won't break.

"John…" I yelled

"Mark…" he cried out

"I have to help him" I yelled

Shawn looks at me with worry. "We can't do that…"

Roman comes up and pushes Shawn. He got the keys and released me. I went off running. The man had a lighter and he turns it on.

I ran as fast as I could. He throws towards the gas liquid.

"No…" I yelled

The fire started and I tried to run to John. It reached the station and everything exploded. I flew back by the impact along with the polices.

I landed hard and I yelped in pain. The whole place exploded louder and the fire spread widely. It was hot; burning…the fire still going.

"John…." I yelled out.

Another explosion occurred and I covered myself.

* * *

...


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mark P.O.V**

"No…John…John…" I yelled as I ran for it. The firefighters came and they dropped me down.

"Don't go in…" they yelled

I was held down. I cried out as they dragged me away from the station. The fire went higher than before. John is in there…I have to go in and save him.

I was dragged to the fire truck. They all started watering the place. I pushed the officer down and ran for it. I was again tackled down.

"Let me go…"

"It's too dangerous" they yelled.

Roman was dragged to the police car and he left. I fought for my life. I have to see if John is still in there.

"My husband…is in there" I yelled.

"His is dead…I don't anyone would survive that explosion"

I gasped and looked down with sadness. The place was slowly losing fire as they water it. The place was all burnt and destroyed. The building was in little pieces and yet it is still standing.

The firefighter went in to check for anyone. They water the rest of the fire. The searched the area while I was sitting on the back of the ambulance.

"There are no survivors…" said one

I closed my eyes shut.

"We didn't find any bodies anywhere" the other said

Wait…he is still alive. That man must have escaped before everything exploded. So he has John. I have to find him.

Shawn came up running to me. "I'm sorry…"

"Shawn…the man is still out there…and I think he has John and Dean"

"Mark…they died in the explosion" said Shawn

"No…none of the bodies were found…I think the man escaped with Dean and John" I said

"I'm sorry…" he sighed "But is nothing we can do…other than to wait and see"

"You have to look for that guy" I yelled

"Mark…there is no evidence that he escaped or that he has John…" he said "We can't do anything about it"

I walked off angry.

"If ya'll won't do anything" I growled "I will"

"Mark… John is dead…" yelled Shawn

I was stopped by the firefighter and he handed me a hat. It was John's. It had blood on it. I sighed and stared at it.

The blood was smudged all over it. "No…" I whispered

"I think…he was killed…" said the firefighter

"NO…" I stopped him "I think he is still alive…no I know he is"

I clinched to the hat and left off. I walked to my truck and got on. I placed the hat on the passenger seat and stared at it.

"John…I know you are alive…" I said "I will find you"

I drove off and went to my house. I slammed the door shut and walked around the house. I have to think of something.

I know John is out there somewhere. I don't think he should be any farther. I went to my room and looked around.

I lay down on my bed. I was staring up at the ceiling. All I can see in my head was John being dragged away from that man.

I blinked a few times. I don't want to see that image ever again; but it's stuck in my mind. It hurts knowing he is out there suffering by the hands of that man.

It was getting late and I can't sleep at all. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and slowly went to open the door.

"Mark…" said Glen as he hugged me. "You okay?"

"I'm…fine…"

Randy came up behind Glen and hugged me too.

"I heard everything…" he said

"The news does spread" I said

"Where is John…?" asked Randy

I looked down and slowly walk away.

"He got kidnapped…" I said

"What…!" yelled Randy

"A mysterious man…went to the store and captured him…"

"He was the one that exploded the station" said Glen

"Yes…"

"How could you let this happen!" yelled Randy as he pushed me.

"Randy…" said Glen "Stop…"

"You promised to take care of him…and now look at what happen!" he kept on yelling

"I…tried my best…"

I was slapped by Randy. He was angry; he and John are best friends. Glen held him back. He whispered something to his ear. I was looking at the floor; my face now hurting.

"He would've been here…if it wasn't for you"

I blinked a few times and felt tears swelling up.

"This is all your fault" yelled Randy

"I tried to save him!" I yelled "But the god damn police…stop me…!"

Randy stopped and stares.

"You don't know how I feel Randy…" I shouted "I couldn't do anything…I had John…but the police held me back!"

"You should have fought harder…" yelled Randy "Now John is gone because of you"

"Shut up Randy…" I said

"Do you know how much I am hurting" said Randy "I lost a best friend!"

"I LOST A HUSBAND…" I yelled "It hurts me more than ever…"

Randy stayed quiet and shakes his head.

"Guys…we are all hurting here…but there is no need to fight…" said Glen

I was crying now. Randy really did get me.

"I lost…John…" I said

"Because it was your fault" whispered Randy

"Shut it…Randy" said Glen

I don't even know if he is right. I couldn't do anything to save John. The police stopped me…if they wouldn't have…John will still be with me.

"Let's go Randy…" said Glen as he dragged him.

"You will suffer for this" he said with anger. I watched them go. I slammed the door and punched it. I fell to my knees and kept on pounding the door.

"Fuck…" I yelled

I was now in tears.

"What am I going to do?" I yelled

I went to my room and lay in bed. I was staring blankly at the ceiling again.

* * *

...


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I got up and stretched. I felt like I got hit by a bus or something. I felt an empty spot next to me. I closed my eyes; and everything came back to me.

I went down to the living room. I got the newspaper and I see a photo of Seth. I crumbled it and threw it.

I went to get my truck keys and went to the police station. I parked and went out walking. I was angry; nothing in my way can stop me.

Dwayne came up to me. "Whoa…where are you heading?"

"I want to see Seth…right now" I yelled

Dwayne nods and leads me to him. Seth was playing with his cards.

"Seth…you have a visitor…" said Dwayne "You only have five minutes"

"That's all I need" I said

Seth smiled then frowned as he saw me.

"Oh...miss me" said Seth "How is your truck doing…is it fix"

I punched him on the stomach; making him loose breath. Seth coughed as he fell to the floor.

"I need answers…" I said "Who do you work for?"

"I'm not telling you" he smirked

I grabbed him and hit his head on the bars. He yelled again.

"Who…do you work for?" I yelled

"I'm…not…" said Seth but I picked him up and punched his stomach again and again and again.

He was trying breath. I picked him up and threw him towards the bars. I then got a rag and stuck it in his mouth. He tries to take it off but I held it in.

I then dropped him. I kicked his stomach.

"Please…stop…"

"Answer me…" I yelled

"I work…for no one…" he yelled

I smashed him towards the sink. He was on the floor yelling.

"Why did you attack us…?" I asked

"Because this man told me that John stole my car…" said Seth "So I wanted revenge and destroyed his truck"

"Who told you?" I yelled

"I don't know…he didn't give me a name"

I smashed his head towards the wall. I did it a few times until he yelled stop.

"His name was…Ransel"

"Thanks" I said

I left and Dwayne was about to tell me that time is up. I already went past him and he shrugs.

I wrote down the name; Ransel. It sounds off. I sat on my couch and went over the newspaper. I have to find some clues somewhere around here.

* * *

John was being dragged by the man. Dean was being dragged by the other two in the back. He looks everywhere but they both had a blindfold.

The man dropped John. He yelped and tried to get up.

"Where are we?" asked John

"Oh…you are at home now" said the man.

"You son of a bitch tells us where we really are…" yelled Dean

"You don't need to know…" said the other

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Dean getting angry

"You need to watch your mouth" said the man. John was again dragged by the man.

"Sir…what do we do with this man?" asked one of the guys.

"Leave him here…" said the man "I want this one with me"

As the man walked John struggled to get free. He was trying but the ropes were hurting him. He won't give up anyways.

"My boy…you should stop" said the man

"I will not stop…until I am free"

He laughed and John stared with worry.

"You are not going anywhere…or will never be free"

"I know I am" said John

"Keep on dreaming…"

"Mark…will come and save me" said John.

"Sure…Mark probably thinks you are dead" said the man "The explosion at the store…killed you"

"Mark won't believe it…"

"Oh…well…why hadn't he come to save you yet?"

John gasped but then he smirked. "He needs time…but he will find you and he will kill you"

"I'll like to see him try" said the man "He won't ever find me here"

The man removed his mask.

"Brock…" said John with wide eyes.

"Yes…my dear..It's me"

"But why?"

"When I first saw you…I fell in love…" said Brock "But you are already taken…so I thought of something to get to you"

"You are crazy…"

"Well…not anymore…now that I'm with you" He smirked.

"I will never fall in love with you…" said John "You know my heart belongs to Mark"

Brock growled and slammed his fist.

"I don't want to hear about Mark…okay?" he yelled

"Mark is my true love…I married him…I kissed him; he was my first" said John as he smirked. Brock slapped him. John flinches but kept on going. "He stole my heart…so I stole his last name"

Brock growled again; he was now mad.

"I will make you forget Mark."

"You can try" said John with a smile.

Brock yelled out and went out the door. John stayed still wondering where he is at. He looks around; nothing but darkness here; it looks like a basement.

* * *

I got up and went to the truck. I started driving towards the gas station that exploded. Everything was gone; but there is some police tape around the area. I have to go in.

I walked to the tape and went under it. I got closer to the store and I found two men talking to each other.

I ran up to them.

"Hey…" I said

"Sir…you can't be here" one said

"I don't care…I need to know if any bodies were found"

"No…sir…"

"Did you find anything…?"

"No…no one was killed; they managed to escape"

I smiled in relief. John is still alive but where is he? The man set the fire; I guess he is Ransel.

Whoever he is…he will die in a second. I ran to my truck and drove to Glen's house.

* * *

...


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I busted inside the door and Glen looked up surprised.

"Hey…person…you should knock"

I ran to the couch and grabbed him. He was now getting worried.

"John is not dead…but someone has him kidnapped"

"What…how do you know?" asked Glen

"I went to the scene and they told me no bodies were found" I said "They managed to escape"

"Oh great…but then sad cause someone has John"

"Yes…I know the man's name…" I got a piece of paper and wrote the name down. "Ransel"

"That's his name…" Glen said "Who told you…?"

"Seth…I got answers from him…" I said "Seth was tricked by him and now he is locked up"

"I know…." Glen looked carefully at the name "That's an odd name"

"I know…but I don't know any Ransel anywhere"

"Well…did you…?"

"Yes…I looked everywhere; in the newspaper…and internet but the name doesn't appear"

"Have you told the police…?"

"No…I'm doing this on my own"

"Of course…"

"They won't do anything…so I am"

"Well…I don't know this man…"

"I will soon find out…"

I walked out the door but stopped "Tell Randy…John is alive…"

Glen nodded and I left. I went to my work and told Hunter about what's going on. I asked him if he knows anyone name Ransel.

I know there is something strange about that name. Hunter had no idea…he says it might be a clue to his name.

I nodded and left. I got home and saw two people running around the house. I saw the gas bucket there; I think they are going to burn the house. I reached down and searched the bottom seat.

I found my gun. I smirked and parked in.

"Come on…we have to hurry before he gets here" said one

"Okay…there it's finish" he smiled "No…Lets…"

I shot the one that spoke last. He yelps and falls down dead. The other man searched everywhere; he was looking for me. I shot him on the leg.

I got off my truck and walked up to them. I removed the mask of the one I killed. It was Joey. I smirked and looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry…" I laughed. "So you must be Jamie…?"

"What the hell man…" he yelled "You shot him…"

"I'm tired of ya'll bullshit…" I said "I wanted to end ya'll and I did…well almost"

I pointed the gun towards him.

"Look man...we are sorry about your house and truck and your eye…" he begged.

"Oh…well you are forgiven"

"Really…thank you…" he yells out as I shot him on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding…" I smirked "I will never forgive you…"

He was crying now. He is in so much pain.

"Where is John?" I asked

"I don't know…AHHH" he yelps as I shot his arm. "I…don't…"

I shot the ground just to scare him.

"His name is Rensal…" he yells "He has John…"

"Where is JOHN!" I yelled again.

"I don't know…I don't know the location…I swear…he blinded folded us when he took us to his place"

"You better not be lying" I growled.

"I swear…I don't know where he is" he pleaded.

"Okay…" I shot him dead. I picked up the bodies and drove them to the nearest forest. I just dropped them.

"I will find you John…" I said

* * *

Brock paced back and forth behind John.

"Where are those two idiots…they should be done…"

"Done with what?" asked John

"Killing your husband…" Brock said

John stared with anger.

"I bet Mark will kill them…" said John

"No…" said Brock "Your house will be set on fire and he will be in the house and BAM…he is gone…"

"You don't know Mark…"

"Well…I know he is looking around the house trying to find some clues…"

"Mark won't go down that easy…"

"Just stop with this Mark stuff…" yelled Brock "He will be gone…And Mark doesn't know who I am"

Brock went to the window and called the two men.

"Come on…answer…Joey…" Brock yelled.

* * *

I heard a cell phone ring. I ran down and grabbed it. I answered it.

 **"** **Oh finally…you answer…" he said**

I didn't say anything. He was waiting for an answer.

 **"** **Is Mark dead…?" he yelled**

"No…you are talking to him right now"

He didn't answer for a long while.

"Your two buddies are dead…"

 **"** **How…" he questioned**

"With one easy shot…"

 **"** **You will pay for this…" he yelled again**

"No…you will…because once I find you…you are dead…" I said "I'll make your death so painful"

 **"** **Come and try it…you will never find me"**

"You don't me…" I said "I will find you…don't worry…I will find you…"

He didn't answer.

John watched him and then realized who it was.

"MARK!" yelled John "HELP!'

Brock yelps and kicks him down.

"John…" I cried

I didn't hear him again. The man hangs up. I yelped and held the phone. I cried out and threw a rock.

I ran back to my house and place the phone down. I wonder where the call came from. I don't want to send to the police…they won't do nothing about it.

"John…I'm getting closer…I know I am"

* * *

...


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Mark P.O.V**

I was outside sitting on my truck. I was outside the factory. I don't want to be home because it stills smells like gas. I was looking at my phone; it had pictures of John. I smiled a little as I see one of him sleeping.

I was listening to music from the truck. It was getting dark. I see Big Show and Ryback walking in. They just waved as I waved back.

I got a piece of paper and looked at Ransel.

"Hey…" I looked up to see Brock standing in front of me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good…" I said

"Oh…well I heard what happen" he said sadly.

"Yeah…" I said as I looked down. "But I will solve it…"

"John is captured by someone right?" he said

"Yes…" I said "But I will find him…" I said

"Do you have anyone helping you…?"

"No…I'm doing this all on my own" I said "And I will succeed"

"Did you talk to the cops…?"

"No…they won't do a thing anyways…"

"Of course…"

I looked at Brock and then noticed blood on his shirt. I then see a name tag.

"Brock what happen there?" I asked

"Oh…um…someone nose was bleeding so I helped him"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh…"

There is so much blood to be a nose bleed. Brock then sighs.

"Well…I hope everything goes well…" Brock left. I got up and stopped him.

"Sorry…but I forgot your name…" I said

"Brock Lesnar…" he said and left. He droves off and I watch him go. I sat down on the truck again and looked at the sky.

I wrote down his name. I then drove to Glen's house. I knocked and Randy answered. He was still angry at me. I nodded and walked in.

Glen was sitting on the table reading the newspapers.

"Oh Mark…" he said "Sit down…"

I sat down and sighed.

"Anything happen?"

"I killed the two guys that captured John…" I said

"So…"

"They don't know where his location is at…" I sighed

"Oh…anything else…"

"I talked to the man…I recognized his voice now…he has John…"

"Who…?" yelled Randy

"Rensal…" I said

"Did you talk to him...or"

"By the phone…" I said "I swear he sounds familiar"

"Well…did you find any clues…?"

"I talked to Brock…" I said "He asked about how John is…and he asked if John is captured…"

Glen frowned and looked at me.

"Mark…How does Brock knows…John was captured…?" he asked "Or how does he know what happen?"

"Wait…you mean no told Brock anything…" I said

"No…he disappeared and reappear to you…" said Glen

Glen was right. I gasped and took out the paper. It had Ransel written on it. I then wrote Brock Lesnar under it.

I looked at it for a long while until I noticed it.

Ransel is backwards for Lesnar. I gasped and looked at Glen.

"He has John…!" I yelled "Brock Lesnar has John…"

"That makes sense…"

"Ransel spelled backwards and you will see Lesner…"

Glen smiles "We found him"

"I just need to know where he lives" I said

"Um…" Glen questioned. Randy then writes down the address.

"Here…" said Randy "Brock came up to John one time and give him his address to see if John can come over…"

"Do you have his number…?" I asked

"Yes…" said Randy "He came to get some stitches down; so he had to write his phone number"

"Give it to me…" I said "I'll call him…and scare him"

* * *

Brock was sitting in front of John. His nose was busted by Brock. The blood was still dropping from his nose.

John was sniffing; trying to breath but his nose hurts.

"I spoke to Mark today…" he said

John looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"I made him believe that I don't have you…" he laughs "He told me everything and he won't suspect me as a victim…"

"Mark…will find out soon"

Brock laughed harder and shook his head.

"You never give up don't you…?" he said

"Not while I'm still breathing…"

"Well…you should Mark won't be coming at all"

John spits blood at him. "Yes he will…"

Brock laughs and heard his cell phone ring.

"Excuse me honey…" he smirked "I need to get this…"

He answered but nobody said a word and a deep voice were heard.

 **"** **I found you!"**

* * *

...


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Brock got pale by the message. It hanged up and slowly swallowed.

"How…" asked Brock "And who was that…?"

I drove as fast as I could. I then stopped in front of Lesnar house. I walked up to it and knocked.

Brock yelps in fear. John started yelling but Brock punches him. He placed a bandana around John's month.

"Don't you dare yell?"

Brock went upstairs to answer the door. I had a cop uniform; I asked Hunter to steel it from the cops. I have to act like one. I just remained calm.

Brock answered it with a smile.

"How may I help you…?" he asked

"I like to check this area…" I said "I think someone is here…we are looking for…"

"No…" he laughed "It's just me…"

"Well…we want to make sure…because of what happen?"

"Well…sure" he said

"Where do we start…?" I asked "I think someone is in here… I think they are in a closet right…?"

"John is not here" he said "Not even in my basement"

"I didn't know you had one…" I smiled "And…I never said I was looking for John…and I never asked about the basement…"

Brock goes pale. "Well…"

I punched him and tackled him down. He tried fighting back but I was too quick. I kicked him on the crotch as he got up. He yelps and fell to his knees.

"Oh fuck…"

I broke one of his doors and I see Dean tied up. I untie him and helped him out.

"Take that car and go for help" I yelled

Dean did just. He drives off. I struck on the back. I yelped and went to knees. Brock grabs a bat and swings but I caught it.

I punched him. We were hitting one by one; pushing each other. We were at the basement door. I kicked him and the door breaks; he rolls down the stairs and lands.

I ran down and see John; he is struggling to get free.

"John…" I yelped as I kissed his forehead. "Oh thank god you are okay…"

I untied him and he hugs me tight. He was crying on my shoulder.

"Oh Mark…" he cries. I don't want to let him go but we have to go.

"Come on…let's go…" I grabbed his hand and we off running. A gunshot was heard and I felt something hit my leg.

"MARK" John yells

"You guys are not going anywhere" Brock yelled

Brock aims his gun at John. I ran to him and picked up the gun. It shot the roof and we fought over the gun. The gun was brought down and it shoots.

I gasped as my air was out. I looked down to see my stomach bleeding.

"No…Mark…!" John yelled

I yelped but I still stood standing; blood flowing down. Brock smiles as he looks down at me.

"You lose Mark…" he laughs

John grabs a hammer and hits him on the back of the head. Brock falls down knocked out. I tried to breathe but it hurts.

John held me close. He placed his hand over mine to stop the bleeding.

"John…" I whispered

"Mark…" he kissed me. "Can you walk?"

"Yes…"

John went under my arm and helps me up. I reached for the gun and placed it on my back. We walked up the stairs and getting close to the door.

"NO!" yelled Brock

I looked back and he was about to stab John. I went in front of him; and he stabs me on the chest. My eyes went wide due to the pain. I feel so numb.

"NO…" John yelled

"It's over MARK!" Brock yelled.

"Not while I'm breathing…" I groaned.

Brock was smiling as he pulled the knife out. I got the gun from my back and shot him. He yelps and falls down hurting.

I fell down but John caught me. He was holding on to me. He placed his hand over my chest.

"Oh Mark…"

I was slowly closing my eyes.

"No…stay with me…" he yells.

Brock moved a little and John took the gun from me. John shoots him on the head. John throws down the gun and then hugged me.

We heard sirens and polices. They all ran in along with Shawn and he sees me. He kneels in front of me.

"Oh Mark…you should have called for him" he said

"I'm fine…" I said as I slowly closed my eyes.

"No…Mark…please don't…stay awake for me…please"

"John…everything will be okay…" I whispered

"I know…it is…" John whispered

"I love you John…" I said "I'm so glad you are with me…"

"I will always be with you"

I felt limped and my body fell.

"No…Mark…NO!"

The medic strapped me up and rolled me to the ambulance. All I see is bright lights.

John was by my side. He was holding my hand tight. John was praying that I will be okay. We made it to the hospital and they rolled Mark in.

John was stopped and hope for the best.

* * *

...


	17. Chapter 17

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Mark P.O.V**

John was sitting next to Randy. Glen was looking down with sadness. He is hurt like the rest of them. John looked up to see Roman and Dean uniting.

They both had their smile; and hugging each other for dead life. Roman held Dean close and both walked out to their house.

John wishes that was him and Mark. He wants Mark to be okay and standing tall. John had his nose checked while he was waiting.

The doctor came over and smiled gently.

"Mr. Calaway"

John rose up and ran to him.

"How is he…is he okay…?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"He is okay…" the doctor said as he smiled gently "You may go see him"

"Thank you so much" I ran past him and ran to Mark's room.

* * *

I was looking at the ceiling. The doctor said I will be fine; but my chest is hurting like hell. My leg is hurting too; along with my stomach.

The doctor told me; I lost too much blood. I can tell because my whole body was hurting. I then see the door bust open.

"Mark…" John cried as he ran to me. I held out my arms and hugged him tight. I leaned him back to kiss him.

"Oh John…" I said with a smile.

John smiles but tears were still rolling down. I whipped them with my thumb.

"It's over…" I said

"I know…" he said

"No one…will ever take you away again" I said "I promise…"

"I know…" John cried

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Better…now that you are okay"

"Good to hear…"

I hugged him tighter to me. I smiled as I thought about the future. Everything is back to normal now.

* * *

I was heading home from work. I went to the house and I smiles as I see John swaying back and forth. He can't move as much because he is carrying my baby.

I smiled; he is pregnant; with my baby girl. John looks so cute and handsome. I hugged him from behind and kissed him.

He smiles and turns around. We kissed each other. I leaned back to take off my shirt. John traces over my scar. It was a long scare; from the knife Brock had.

"It's all in the past now…" I said "We are now a happy family"

"I know…but it still haunts me"

"I know it's hard…" I said "But with both of us together…we can live on with our lives and have a great future.

"You're right…" John.

I hugged him and swayed him back and forth.

* * *

 **...**

 **Just a story of John x Mark (John Cena x Undertaker)**


End file.
